A Ranger At Hogwarts
by searanger
Summary: What if a Power Ranger were also a wizard? This ranger is not only a wizard, but the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Please R and R for my own input
1. Default Chapter

Ranger at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and objects created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
This is my first time ever fic and I have wanted forever to find a Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover. I just hope it turns out fine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," began Dumbledore. The Harry, his friends and his classmates anxiously waited for him to finish his speech of the year so that they may eat. They also wanted to know who has bravely filled the defense position.  
  
"I am starving," said Ron. Ron wanted Dumbledore to hurry, not only because he wanted to eat but because the sooner he ate, the sooner he could go to the common room. He wanted to think over what happened earlier with Malfoy's usual yearly visit. This one seemed different somehow.  
  
"I would like to begin by repeating that the dark forest is, as always, forbidden. There is also no magic in the halls. And Mr. Filch has a new updated list of items that are not be used. Now I know that you are anxiously waiting to eat but I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Adam Park."  
  
The young Asian man nodded his head to the students as the headmaster acknowledged him. The females in the student body thought that he looked quite handsome for a teacher. The boys were not sure what to make of him. He looked quite strange for a professor. He didn't wear the robes of a wizard. Rather he wore the clothes of a muggle. He wore black slacks, a white long sleeved dress shirt and a black vest. He also wore a black bandana on his head keeping his hair back. That made him look like the handsome, dangerous male he appeared to be.  
  
"A bit young isn't he?" asked Ron as Dumbledore invited them to eat.  
  
"Now Ron, just because he is young does not mean he is qualified for the position," replied Hermione.  
  
"Besides, what we need to worry about is if he is a good teacher and if he is in league with Voldemort. It is getting so ridiculous, it is not even funny. That position is cursed, I swear," said Harry.  
  
"Now, Harry, be fair. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him if he had any connection of any sort with You-know-who, and we all trust his judgment. I wonder when we have him scheduled. I guess we will just have to wait in suspense until breakfast, answered Hermione. 


	2. Chap 2 Intro to the new DADA class

Ranger at Hogwarts By Searanger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry ran down to the great hall for breakfast the next morning. Ron and Hermione had left without him and were already getting started. "Good morning," he said, "did I miss anything? What is wrong with Ron?"  
  
"Just McGonagall passing out schedules. Here is yours." Hermione replied giving him the schedule. Harry immediately saw why Ron was continuously banging his head against the tabletop.  
  
"Snape first thing in the morning, and doubled with Slytherins no less!!! Who is so intent on killing us this year? Honestly, that man will kill us one day."  
  
"Yes, well there is no need to embarrass yourself, over it boys. It is done and over and the whole school is staring at you both so behave yourselves," admonished Hermione. "Besides, we have DADA right after so that should be interesting. Let's just try to get through potions, fine?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione," answered both Ron and Harry.  
  
****************  
  
"One week's worth of detention in the first twenty seconds of potions. It has got to be a new record, Harry," said Ron. "How do you do it?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was intent on getting to DADA. He really wanted to know what that class would be like this year. The three Gryffindor walked down the long halls to the classroom. "How do figure DADA will be like this year?"  
  
Ron answered first, "Let's hope we actually learn something this year. The supply list for the class was kind of interesting though. Why do we need muggle pants and a t-shirt? That is a strange thing to use for this class wouldn't you say?"  
  
Hermione put in her two opinions. "Maybe we are just going to concentrate more on any physical aspects of DADA, like dueling."  
  
Harry thought about this idea as they walked into the classroom. The other students were already there. This was another class that they had the misfortune to share with the Slytheryns. Malfoy and his goons were already in their seats waiting for the class to start. Harry looked around and saw that the teacher was not there yet. Great, he thought as he saw Malfoy stand up and come towards him and his friends.  
  
"One would think that you would have the brains not to show up to class, Potter. After all, every teacher that has had this position has tried to kill you. Isn't that right, Potter?" Malfoy began.  
  
"Didn't you hear, Malfoy, Grinfyndors are known for their bravery," replied Hermione. Harry was too busy holding Ron back as he went for his wand.  
  
"I don't believe I was talking to you, Mudblood." Harry let go of Ron at that and stepped towards Malfoy himself.  
  
"Five points from Slytheryn! Everyone get to their seats now." No one had noticed the new teacher slip into the room. The fact that he spoke spooked everyone into fast action to obey his order. It wasn't until they were seated that they noticed that he didn't even raise his voice. It was a soft spoken order that they followed without opposition. They stayed quiet to allow the professor to continue speaking.  
  
"I will not allow any disrespectful comment towards your fellow classmates and teachers in this class. From now on if I overhear anything to the like both in and out of the class, then you will wish that you never said anything. I have been known to give a variety of extremely tiring punishments in the past." Professor Park walked through the classroom to his desk, which sat at the wall facing the students. Rather than go around the desk to sit in the chair, he hopped up on the desk to sit facing his students.  
  
"My name is Adam Park. And yes, as you may have noticed my voice, I am from America. On that note, I would like to point out that I don't like the title of Professor. It seems to stiff for my liking, so you may call me either Adam or Sensei. Call me Mr. Park and I won't answer. That is my father."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Sir, may I ask--why 'Sensei'?"  
  
"I have taught martial arts for years. That is simply a title that I am used to. Speaking of martial arts, that is one issue I will be covering in this class this year. I feel that it important that you learn to defend yourself physically as well as magically. The headmaster agrees with me on this one point, which is why exercise clothing was on your list of required materials for the class. Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Why do we have to do physical work? I mean, a wand works so well in defense." He held up his wand as he continued. "I'm sure my father wouldn't want me to waste my time on something so useless and muggle-like?"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand went shooting to Adam's hand. "Defend yourself, now Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy just sat there and fumed. "You see. You won't have your wand at all times. How do plan to defend yourself without a wand? If an opponent were to come after you, how would you defend yourself without the ability to channel your magic for your defense?  
Don't look down on a muggle technique. It can help to save your life and that of others around you as well. Think on that for a while. Class dismissed." He handed Malfoy his wand and watched him walk away.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Do you think that we will really benefit from martial arts?"  
  
"I really do think so—in more ways than one, I think." Harry nodded thoughtfully. This class could be something that he could really get into, he thought as he walked out of the class. 


	3. Chapter 3 Convesation Overheard

Ranger at Hogwarts By Searanger  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You have to admit, the class has been going well these first few weeks," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, well, for once we have a teacher that knows what he is talking about and knows what he is doing. He is also not evil, all human, does not love himself to excess, and covers more information that we have ever needed," replied Ron. "Plus, I think I am starting to develop some muscles."  
  
"Well, some things that may pass as muscles, anyway," laughed Harry.  
  
"Shut up Harry," said Ron as he pushed his friend away.  
  
The Gryffindors had Adam and DADA scheduled four times a week. Two days they worked on study and practical curses and hexes and two days they worked on the basics for martial arts. Amazingly that part of the class seemed to be something that greatly interested the students. Well, most of the students.  
  
Malfoy began the classes by pitching a fit about doing physical work. Apparently, Malfoys are not so low as to exert themselves to such an extent. The sad part about that was that Adam invited them to leave the class for the martial arts sessions of the class. Malfoy and his cohorts have not taken him up on the invitation, rather they have chosen to complain and poke fun at the other students who were kind enough to take martial arts seriously.  
  
Harry looked around as they were walking. He and Ron had automatically walked with Hermione as she left Gryffindor Tower. They had been talking sl much that he hadn't realized where they were going. At first he assumed that they had been going to the library, but the route they were taking seemed to be taking the elsewhere. "Hermione, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the chapter on dodging curses, and I had a few thoughts that I would like to discuss with Sensei Adam," she replied.  
  
"Oh. So other then his class being one of the greatest we have taken so far, what do you two think of him?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron answered first. "I think he is okay. He sure does have a good sense of humor, anyway. Did you hear about what Fred and George did to him?"  
  
"I don't think there is a person in this school that hasn't heard about that, Ron." Hermione replied sarcastically to this. She still managed to sound disapprovingly about it even if she did laugh the first time she hear the story. You have to admit; not getting detention for turning a professor's hair green was quite decent of Sensei Adam. Story has it that he even laughed and asked to have his picture taken. It only resulted in a five point loss for Gryffindor. "Well worth it," was the response of the Weasley twins. She would never understand them.  
  
"Well, if you want a female's point of view, Sensei Adam is quite handsome. In fact I can give you a list of many females in this school that would say so, teachers included," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going go google-eyed over him like you did with Lockhart!" shouted Ron rather jealously.  
  
"Quiet, Ron. Hermione, what do you mean teachers. Wait, don't say anything. I don't even want to think about that. Teachers..." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Harry. You too, Ron. Look we are almost to his offices." Adams door was open. Hermione was about to knock on his door frame, when they heard him speaking.  
  
******************  
  
"Yes, Rocky, I know the anniversary is coming up. I just don't think I can get away at the moment. I am a teacher now; I have too much responsibility to these kids."  
  
"Adam, we just want to pay our respects to him as a complete group for once. He gave us so much and I just think that this would be something nice to do. Besides, what about the warnings that Tommy has been getting. Scorpina is a still a threat and as long as she is out there she still has that loose screw in her brain when it comes to you, bro."  
  
"Rocky, I am not scared of Scorpina. I took her down once, and I can do it again. Besides, what does it matter if she comes after me here or there?"  
  
"Adam, you did not take her down on your own. You had your friends with you. If you were here, we'd be able to help you should she launch her own personal attack!"  
  
"Rocky, I appreciate you concern, but I can take care of myself theses days and Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the safest places in the world. I don't mean to sound overconfident, but I really do think everything will be fine. I tell you what. If I get even the slightest bit uneasy, I call for help. I'll even have the other teachers here on standby, until you get here."  
  
"Are you sure it is a good idea to involve the other teachers in this, Adam? I mean, this is our fight not theirs."  
  
"I have a responsibility to help keep the students safe here. Telling the other teachers to be on the lookout for more trouble is part of my duty as a faculty member of this school."  
  
"That's fine then. I let the others know." "Rocky, I still believe that you are overreacting. There is no way that Scorpina will launch an attack on some personal vendetta. She never acted without Lord Zedd or Rita and they aren't around to invite her to wreak havoc. Hey, didn't I hear that Tommy was in charge of a new team?"  
  
"You're changing the subject. Fine. I'll let this slide for now. Yes, Tommy is in charge of a new team. It's gone back to Dinos now. I can tell he is very proud of the new team."  
  
"Yeah. I think that is the best thing that could happen to him. Sometimes I still wish for the old days."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Speaking of which, I'll leave it to you to tell Kim that you are going to be a no-show. I refuse to face her wrath."  
  
"Thanks, Rock. You are a true pal. Listen, I have to go. I'll floo Kim later. You, too. Bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
**************  
  
The trio was not sure of what to make of the overheard conversation. One thing they knew was that their new teacher was not all he seemed. This conversation proved it. What anniversary was coming up and what was this team they spoke of? More importantly, who was Scorpina and what threat did she pose to the school?  
  
They silently left the room rather than speak with Adam. They did not know what to make of this information. 


	4. Worried Teacher Ranger at Hogwarts chap...

Ranger at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter nor do I own anything to do with Power Rangers. No money is being made off of this fanfiction story.  
  
"Isn't this just typical! We think that we have a good teacher, but wouldn't you know it, something like this happens. The DADA position is cursed. We are definitely going to feel some repercussions from what we overheard!!!"  
  
Harry and Hermione just sat on the lakeside allowing Ron to rant. They each preferred to stay as quiet as possible during his rant. They had a lot to think about.  
  
Hermione had to interject at this point though. "Now Ron, we don't have to feel any repercussions from this. This doesn't concern us. Sensei doesn't seem worried and I don't think that he would even think about involving students in his problems whatever they are. Really this has nothing to do with us and I see no reason why we should worry about it ourselves."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. We always manage to attract trouble, no matter who the actual target is. I'm willing to bet that we will somehow be involved in this, unless some miracle happens and we are left in peace," Harry replied.  
  
The three were so engrossed in their thoughts and conversation, that they almost didn't notice that Adam was walking towards them. He seemed almost surprised to see them.  
  
"What wrong, Sensei?" Hermione asked.  
  
He looked at them and said, "I...uh...was lost in thought is all, kiddo. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, really. I'm just walking. Say will you three do me a favor?"  
  
The three looked at each other. Ron answered. "Sure."  
  
"Well, the teachers and I were discussing some rather private matters and we were thinking that it be best for the students to stay as close to the castle as possible for a while. Times are a bit unsettled, you know, and I...we...were thinking that it would be safer that everyone stay close. You know, just as a precaution."  
  
Their favorite teacher of the year seemed a bit unsure in his speech. The three didn't know what to make of it. He had always seemed so confident in the short time that he had been part of the Hogwarts staff. To hear him now, you would think that he had all the problems in the world.  
  
"Yes, sir. We will try anyway. Do you want us to spread the word?" Harry offered. "That would be great actually. I'll be repeating it in class but if you could get the word out earlier that the next class time I would appreciate it." He walked away then to leave the kids to their business.  
  
"So much for Sensei not being worried Hermione. He even wants us to stay near the castle. What you think that means? Are the teachers expecting something to happen?" Ron began his ranting again once Adam was safely out of hearing distance. "Whoever theses people are...this Rocky, Tommy, and Scorpina... the teachers are now all worried. They've never limited a students movements on Hogwarts ground before. At least not since the Chamber of Secrets anyway.  
  
Harry and Hermione just looked at them. For once, Hermione had nothing to say.  
  
Authors Note: Short chapter I know. Actually all my chapters have been short. My only excuse is that this is my first ever fic and I want to take it as slow as possible. 


	5. Let's spar pt 1

Ranger at Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Adam led the class outside near the lake on this fine class day. He seemed to be really relaxed these days given the circumstances. Even though the Scorpina thing was hanging over his head, there has been no action from her. Of course, Adam thought, that is no reason to let my guard down.

"Sensei, why are we outside and why haven't we just started call yet?" asked Hermione.

"Well, this is such as nice day, and there is no reason not to enjoy it. As you know, today I have deemed you all worthy of being able to spar. And it is not that I don't trust you all or anything, but I think we need all the space we can get. Just in case. Also, we are waiting on Professor Snape. I decided that I might need another person to help me keep an eye on you _troublemakers_" he explained with laughter in his eye, "and he has a free period at this time. He has willingly given up time that is rightfully his and I expect you to thank him when he shows, understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" came the unanimous sounding, but not unexpected, response.

"Great! Now while we wait, we will find sparring partners. Don't get too excited, guys, you don't get to choose your partners. We will do this totally by chance. I have here cut straws. There are two of the same sizes in straws. You will choose and straw and go find its partner amongst yourselves. No fighting, I'm warning you now. You won't like the results. Am I understood?" Adam asked as Professor Snape came up behind him.

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Then get to it."

Professor Snape showed little of the surprise he felt at the ready response and obedience of the class. He sneered as he turned to Adam. "How ever did you train them to act accordingly?"

"Patience," he answered. "Class is there anything you have to say to your favorite teacher?" He had a slightly wicked look in his eyes as he asked this question. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he felt a bit mischievous at the moment.

The class quickly thanked Professor Snape to which he only sneered in response.

The partner sorting did not take so long, nor did it take much energy. Many of the students lucked out in their partners. Seamus and Dean were partnered. Lavender and Neville were partners. Ron and Parvarti ended as partners.

Some people were not so lucky. Hermione ended as Millicent Bulstrode's partner. And as if the gods didn't have enough to laugh over, as per bad luck's habit, Harry was partnered with Malfoy. It didn't help that Professor Snape noticed and proceeded to sneer at Harry.

Control they might have, but they didn't have to like their partners.

"Okay, students! I want you all to form a square. Keep your partners in mind. Just because you are partnered with them for the week, does not mean you are joined at the hip," called Adam. The groans almost drowned out his last words.

"Hey, none of that. You'll get new partners the next week, just to keep things interesting. I want you to have enough time to monitor the different styles that each of fight in. Not everybody fights the same way even if you are taught the same. Form the square!"

"Yes, Sensei!" called the class.

The look on Snape's face with this loud call of obedience was worth having him in class, to the Gryffindors' thoughts.

"Right then, here we have the boundary lines, and the opponent lines. Rules of the game!

Each partner takes an opponent line.

I give the orders. You turn to me and bow to me, the ref, first

You turn to each other and on my command bow to each other.

You fight when I give the signal

If you go out the boundary lines more than three times, it costs a point

You need three points to win the match I will call out points that are won

I want you to fight fair, no blows to the face

If I have to stop the fight, both fighters will be on the sidelines dong push-ups on their knuckles

There is to be no over excessive and loud cheering on your friends, I want you all quiet enough to study their fighting techniques

Guys, I know that some of you are partnered with girls, but don't let that stop you. They are tougher than they look. Girls, if the guys look like they are going to cry, do your best to take pity on them." This earned a few giggles. "Does everybody understand these rules?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Good. Let's get started. Professor Snape, why don't I let you choose the first victims. You might as well have a hand in this class, no?"

Snape appeared to give his most menacing smirk as he looked towards his first choice. "Well, Sensei Park, I do believe that the first fighters will be Potter and Malfoy."

AN: let us just leave it here for now. I think that I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy all.


	6. Let's Spar pt 2

Chapter 6

"Okay boys," said Adam. "Take your places. You know the rules. Any inappropriate activity and it will be fifty push up on your knuckles. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Yes, Sensei."

Harry did not like the smirk on Malfoy's face, though. It would just be like him to try something underhanded.

The boys took their places opposite each other. As per etiquette they bowed to Sensei Adam and turned to bow to each other, and then took their fighting stance.

"Begin!" called Adam.

Malfoy aimed a high punch towards Harry's face. He barely had time to block it with the out part of his arm. These quick actions forced Harry to back up two steps, but Harry quickly side-stepped and aimed a stomping kick towards Malfoy's left thigh with his own left leg. This caused Malfoy to go down as he was unprepared for a fast reaction from Harry.

"Point for Harry!" called Adam. The Gryffindors cheered the loudest.

They returned to their places to begin again. At the word, Harry made the first move quickly. He aimed a roundhouse kick to Malfoy's mid section. Malfoy, being caught off guard had the breath knocked out of him. Harry took the opportunity to aim a reverse roundhouse kick at him earning himself the second point of the match. The Gryffindors began to wildly cheer Harry on. The cheering only proceeded to spur Malfoy's anger.

When the next round began Malfoy quickly aimed a punch at Harry's mid section. While Harry blocked with his arm, Draco aimed a stomping kick towards Harry's foot. As Malfoy put in a lot of his anger in his kick, he kicked wildly and missed Harry's foot. Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy's badly aimed kick went to Harry's knee. It hurt so much and took Harry by surprise. He went down with the pain. Malfoy took the opportunity to aim a hard kick towards Harry's abdomen just as Adam awarded a point to Draco. The Slytherins wildly cheered Draco as Harry rolled around the ground in pain. Dean and Seamus held Ron back as the rest of the Gryffindors called out against Malfoy and the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy! That's a warning call right there. Do that again and it will be push ups as well as laps around the lake."

"Yes, Sensei," replied Draco. Though the words were said, Draco was unapologetic and judging by the smirk he caught on the face of his head of house, did not regret his actions in the sparring match.

"Harry? Are you fine to go on with the match?" Harry was up and walking, but he still clutched at his stomach and limped around the ring

Harry gave a determined look towards Malfoy while nodding at Adam. He took a deep breath and went to stand at his place to begin the next round.

"Begin!"

At this point in the match Harry was ready to work on his dodging skills. He sidestepped three kicks from Draco before he aimed a punch to Malfoy's stomach. Draco blocked but was forced back two steps. Harry charged in with a roundhouse kick to Draco's inner thigh. Though it didn't hurt, it did catch Draco off guard and he went down to his knees.

The match was over. "Point, Harry and winner! Great job Draco and Harry, but don't leave the ring just yet. I saw some things that you each did wrong, so I'm in the mood for a little critiquing, as it seems that we can follow the rules to the precise letter around here. Now someone tell me the first thing that went wrong in this match. "

The students all looked around. None wanting to give an answer or simply not knowing an answer to his request. One hand, did however, slowly go up.

"Yes Neville?" asked Adam.

"Well, um, M-Malfoy started the fight with a punch to Harry's face."

"That's right. Anything else? Anybody?"

"Harry didn't block the face punch with his arm correctly," called out Hermione.

"Excellent observation, Hermione! Remember, guys, you have to block with the broadside of your forearm rather than the side of you forearm. It is much easier for your opponent to break the one bone on the side of your forearm, than it is to break the two bones on the broadside of your forearm." Adam held his arm up to further demonstrate his lesson on blockage.

"Draco let his anger get the best of him. His blows towards Potter were wild and unplanned. The fact that he even connected with Potter's knee was a matter of luck," called Blaise.

"Luck! It was a sucker kick. Malfoy took the chance to cheat his way to his one and only point!" called Parvati. This spurred the Slytherins to roar up against the Gryffindors.

"Ok, kiddos! Settle down. Peace, now peace!"

"Peace! HAH! Just like a power puke to promote such a futile slogan. Always the fool! You make me so sick."

The whole group turned toward the lake to find a strange lady figure and several gray creatures surrounding her. The woman figure wore black armor and strange headdress deal. Many students from the group pulled out their wands. Professor Snape and Sensei Adam quickly put themselves between the students and the intruders. Adam adopted a defensive stance while Snape held his wand at the ready.

"What do you want Scorpina?"

"Want? I thought that was obvious? I want you! Bound, gagged, blind and served up to me on a plate. For now I thought I would simply announce my presence and intentions. I intend to have you, ranger, as my personal pet and you will soon submit."

"That won't happen anytime soon."

"Please, such chatter is an awful waste of time. I say just hex the wench and leave us to continue with our own miserable lives." This comment came from Snape. With that he shot a stunning spell directly at Scorpina. While surprised with the offensive tactic, Scorpina did not move from her position.

To the surprise of all, the spell had no effect on her. In fact, it didn't even appear to get within one foot of Scorpina or her creatures.

Everyone looked on in surprise as the spell failed to affect its target.

What happened?

TBC…

I temporarily lost interest in my own story, but I thank any of you who are interested for reading my story. I do plan to continue with it. I might go slowly but I plan to get there.


End file.
